hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Currencies in Hunter × Hunter
There are two known kinds of currencies in the Hunter × Hunter world. These are: Jenny Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 |kana = ジェニー |romaji = Jenī |classification = Currency |manga debut = Chapter 45 |anime debut = Episode 18 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} Jenny ( or ジェニー, Jenī) is the most common currency used. It has not been explicitly or clearly shown in a definitive and standardized form but is mentioned often throughout the series. As a point of reference for its value, Killua buys a canned drink with about 150 jenny.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Pail Pail (ペイル, Peiru) is the currency being used in the Underground Clinic in East Gorteau. The normal exchange rate is a jenny for each 500 pail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 Trivia * As noted for reference in the original Japanese text of Chapter 69, Jenny's currency quotation/exchange rate is: 1 unit equals approximately to 0.9 Japanese yen.At least around April 4th, 2000, considering the chapter release date (in tankōbon format). ** By the same rate, 1 United States dollar would be equivalent to about 94.815 jenny.At least around April, 2000, considering the chapter release date in the Japanese volume format and the U.S. dollar–yen (JPY per USD) monthly average historical exchange rate in the same month-year—precisely 105.35 yen per dollar. ** In the Viz translation/version, it is: 134 jenny = $1. Anime and Manga Differences * The Pail currency is not mentioned in the 2011 anime adaptation.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 127 (2011) Intertextuality and References * Given its apparent status as a world currency, Jenny's name may have been inspired by the term penny—a coin or a unit of currency in various countries (commonly in English-speaking countries). * Jenny is most likely based on yen, the official currency of Japan. Some of the facts, elements, and similarities that reinforce this notion are: ** when Gon, Killua, and Zushi receive their first fight prizes (152 jenny) in Heavens Arena it comes in the form of coins, the coins (although not completely detailed) look like 1-, 50-, and 100-yen coins from the obverse perspective; ** the manga's version of the 10,000 jenny Greed Island card shows a real ¥10,000 (Japanese yen) banknote (Series D, 1984) obverse image; ** when Yasuha asked/wished Nanika to make her a millionaire, the banknotes that fell down from a blimp in the skyHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 (despite the lack of some details) show on one side a mountain similar to Mount Fuji—which has been issued on many yen banknotes; ** their status as widespread currencies. Jenny as an apparent international monetary standard currency and yen as the third most traded currency in the foreign exchange market; ** the "exchange rate" or close equivalence between the two currencies;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 *** They also share the characteristic of having numerical values much higher than several other currencies. ** the possible relation between their names: yen (also the standard spelling and pronunciation in English) derives from the Japanese kanji 圓 (えん, en). In the 16th century, Japanese /e/ (え) had been pronounced as je and some regions retain this pronunciation. Then the currencies' names (yen, "jen", and jenny, jenī) are not so far apart from each other; *** The "-''nī''" (ニー) part of Jenny's original Japanese name resembles and sounds like the Japanese numeral for 2 (二, ni), a possible suggestion that Jenny is a second fictional version of yen. ** the slight similarity between the yen currency (¥) sign and the Jenny symbol ( ); ** and, the origin of Hunter × Hunter and its author being Japanese. Miscellaneous * Following the original name (an uncountable noun, characteristic of the Japanese language), its name in the Viz translation does not have plural or it is equal to the singular form (both jenny). Translations around the World External Links * Jenny-Pail-Yen-U.S. Dollar currency converter References fr:Monnaies_dans_Hunter_x_Hunter es:Moneda Category:Item